Morgra's Revenge
by Jakko123
Summary: This story is based off of David Clement-Davies's The Sight. It is when Morgra and the Night Hunters capture Larka and Bran human .


**Disclaimer:** I may own this fanfic, but I do not own The Sight and/or any of the characters in it.

Larka sniffed the air. "Tsarr, I think I smell someone coming," the white she-wolf observed. Larka, Tsarr, Skart, Jarla, and the human cub had been traveling through the thick snow for days. They hadn't seen another wolf in suns.

"Nonsense, how could anyone track us in this snow?" reasoned Tsarr. Even though Tsarr's Sight powers had melted like snow in the spring, he still had good eyes and a good nose. "Besides, I don't scent anyone."

"I think Larka might be right, Tsarr," added Jarla. "I think we should head towards an area of land where there is more trees."

"Skart, fly higher up and see if anyone is coming," commanded Tsarr. Tsarr's loyal eagle flew up high into the air, but only saw the faint outlines of a lone she-wolf in the distance.

"There was a she-wolf a ways back. The snow was so unbearable that I could barely even see her. I could just barely see her outlines."

Even though there was no official identification, Larka knew who it was. _Morgra_, she thought to herself. _She has come to take me and the cub. I'll give my life to protect that cub._

"Jarla, do you think we should name our human cub? It seems odd just calling him "The Human," asked Larka.

"It seems sensible. You can name him Larka."

"I think I'll name him Bran, after the Sikla of my pack. Bran died trying to defend us."

"Tsarr, I am feeling something very odd. Could we please go deeper into the trees and call it a night? It's already getting dark," complained Skart.

"Alright," obliged Tsarr, "we'll head towards the trees."

As the pack of five went further, the snow fell down harder and harder. To add to the dismay, the wind blew twice as hard. Baby Bran started crying because he was so cold, so the group of wolves had to make camp where they were.

Larka dug a little den in between two trees and a bush. Tsarr and Jarla cuddled against Bran, and eventually the human stopped crying.

"Thank Fenris for that," prayed Jarla. "I just can't take crying."

Larka finally finished the den with a little help from Tsarr. Jarla and Bran hopped right into the center, while Tsarr stayed guard outside. Larka and Skart went hunting. They eventually brought back one deer. It was enough to feed everyone.

The next day Larka woke up before everyone else. What she saw shocked her, there was a dead Lera sitting right in front of the camp. Suspicious, Larka went over to the Lera and sniffed it. _Balkar_, she thought to herself. She quickly woke up Skart.

"Skart, the Night Hunters are coming! There is a dead one by the entrance of our den!" Larka panicked.

"Calm down Larka," soothed Skart. "We should wake the others and leave as fast as possible. It would not be good if you or Bran get captured."

Quickly Larka and Tsarr's eagle woke the rest of the pack. As swiftly as possible, they crept between the trees until they were sure they were safe.

"That was close," whispered Larka to Jarla. "It would have been terrible if they would have caught us."

"I'd be dead for sure," commented Jarla. "Morgra would take you and Bran, I'm positive. Knowing her, she'd probably take Skart and Tsarr for revenge."

The white she-wolf shuddered. She'd die before she would let Morgra capture her. Morgra had already tried to kidnap her and her brother as kits, but luckily Huttser and Palla drove Morgra away.

_Huttser and Palla_, thought Larka. _I hope they resolved their problem. Watching them fight, I couldn't bear it!_

Seeing the sadness on Larka's face, Jarla put her tail around Larka's head and comforted her. "It'll be okay. I had to deal with loss too. Morgra killed my parents and most of my other comrades."

"Larka, Jarla, are you going to keep up or lag all day? We can't afford to get caught again!" yelled Tsarr.

"Coming!" yelled Larka. But then something caught her attention. She looked behind her, and up in the sky was a raven!


End file.
